


It don't mean a thing...

by effectaffect



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/pseuds/effectaffect
Summary: ... if it ain't got that swing.





	It don't mean a thing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0rnfl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rnfl0wer/gifts).



> Your prompt was so adorable, I had a lot of fun with it! I hope you enjoy this dance~

With enough champagne in his system, Yuuri can beat anyone on the dance floor. Victor got swept off his feet to a jazzy melody.

* * *

* * *


End file.
